


His Hunt

by BlueEyedArcher



Category: Elder Scrolls Online, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Anal Sex, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bond, Oral Sex, Pack Bonding, Predator/Prey, Rimming, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 14:03:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20547356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyedArcher/pseuds/BlueEyedArcher
Summary: "For the willing there is reward."When he entered Hircine's hunting grounds, he didn't expect to become the prey in the Daedric Prince's hunt.





	His Hunt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Svart_Jade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svart_Jade/gifts).

> This is a Male neutral character. No names or traits are given so have at it with your imagination.

“ _ Come join the hunt Pup. _ ” The voice called out to him, a warm breath bursting through his chest. The heat of life sparking inside him, blossoming forth like a river flow after a long thaw. The cool crisp bite of autumn air trickling over his neck, chilling the sweat against his skin. The pelts were heavy on his back, urging him to shuck them off. To move faster, slip through the brush unnoticed. They piled on the ground at his bare feet. Every last piece of fabric falling to a heap. The packs, the gear, none of it was necessary anymore. His bow was like an anchor in his grasp, heavy and cumbersome. He would need two hands free for this hunt. He could feel it in his bones. 

“ _ The slow never survive Pup _ .” He urged. A low rumble like a snarl in his ear. The stench of fresh blood rolling up into his nostrils as he lifted his eyes up towards that familiar and haunting statue. The strong muscular form of a man chiseled in stone with a skull placed over his face. The gnarled antlers were prominent almost like a mockery of prey as he stood like a predator in the night. With only the barest warmth from the torches on either side to eat into the darkness. The fresh slabs of meat in offering were to sate his needs but he never expected the Daedric Prince himself to call out to him. 

That voice, like a distant howl in the night, was mysterious and alluring all at once. He didn’t have any choice to deny their beckoning as he marched through the woods towards the altar, prostrating himself before his Lord.

Turning his steely gaze towards the forest at his back, his toes curling into the earth with nervous anticipation. The hunt always excited him. Always made him tremble with need, unbridled desire coursing through every limb. He didn’t recall when that first step was had but before he knew it, he was picking up speed from an idle jog into a full on spring through the forest. The stinging whip of branches and grasses against his bare skin were but an afterthought.

His breath rolling in rhythm to the beat of his feet on the earth. A stampede of elk in his chest as he rushed forward, leaping over a fallen log and skirting around a tree. One hand reaching out to slingshot himself around the trunk and control his turns through the thicker terrain. The sweat beading on his skin, catching the hints of radiant light as the thick clouds dispersed, shining silvery rays upon the hunting grounds. The howl that quaked through the night was followed by a cacophony that answered its call. It made him run faster, his heart skipping a few beats as the hunt began. 

All his life, he had been the hunter. All his life he had been on top. Be it Mammoths, Elk or Wolves, he took the flesh from their bones and wore their very pelts. He had always been the one standing on top of the food chain, unchallenged. Confident.  _ Cocky.  _ Never once had he had the _ pleasure  _ of becoming the prey and the thrill was exhilarating.

His footsteps fumbled, the trickling of water nearing his ears. His heels dug into the earth as the river sliced a path through his course. His eyes shifting back and forth, searching for the crossing. His gaze lingering on a makeshift dam, fragile and barely holding to the rocks that dotted this section. Taking the chance, he steadied himself with gasps of breath and focused, one step after another. Carefully balancing on the slippery wood, the cold slosh of the river lapping at his calves sending shivers across his body. 

He breathed relief when his foot landed on solid shoreline, taking two steadying steps across the sandy shore before picking up pace. He barely breached the treeline when he heard the pounding of paws at his back as the wolves launched themselves across the river as if it were merely a puddle in their path. Strong furred limbs wrapped around him, the graze of teeth on his bicep as he was hauled off of his feet and dragged back into the open. The warm streaks of blood dripped down his arm with a hiss of stinging from his throat. He went limp in the beast’s maw, refusing to fight back, to encourage that instinct to kill.

_ “The hunt has come to an end Pup. Now it’s time to bond with the Pack. _ ”

Two wolves loomed over him dauntingly, their maws shiny with spittle, saliva frothing on the edges as their excitement was just as wild as his own. The sharp teeth parted in a snarl of delight as the larger tawny furred werewolf leaned over him, pressing his twisted form into the earth. Strong clawed hands gripped his hips and rearranged him, growling in moments when struggle seemed to edge on his thoughts, what few he could muster through the haze of the hunt. 

His wrists were grabbed by the second werewolf with darker ruddy fur gleaming with sweat. Muscles twitched and rippled across their backs and shoulders, chests heaving greatly with the exertion and excitement. Panting breaths warmed his skin as strong hands positioned him. The first touch of wet tongue was startling, making him jolt his hips away. The lapping appendage slid a wet strip from the base of his cock up towards his tailbone. The wet lathery feel was foreign, the cold tip of a nose pushing against him urging him to relax and open up. The graze of teeth reminding him of the consequences for prey that won’t abide by the Predator’s rules. 

He sucked in a sharp breath, squeezing his eyes shut as he let himself be spread open. The warm appendage rewarded his obedience as it pressed against his entrance, lapping at his heat and stroking over those sensitive places that made his toes curl so pleasantly. The grip on his wrists relaxed as claws brushed through his hair, combing the sweat dampened locks out of the way. His gaze was lifted by the ruddy furred wolf as it pressed closer. The low snarl in its chest making his hair stand on end. The slip of the tawny furred wolf’s tongue pressing inside him drew a shameless moan from his lips.

His back arched up, fingers grappling at the earth as his hips rocked backwards anxiously. There was a pleased sort of noise shared between the beasts that made him shiver with anticipation. For the willing there is reward.

The claws continued to pet through his hair, sharp nails stroking delicately across his cheek and down his jawline. As if the creature was well aware that the slightest pressure could easily tear the man apart before him. The warmth of the tongue pushed in deeper behind him, as strings of saliva dripped from the open panting maw down his thighs. It seemed unapologetic for the mess it was causing but he couldn’t really care himself. He was mesmerized by the beast before him. The gentleness to its touch despite the ferocity of its abilities. The gentle licks it imparted to the bleeding wound on his arm, delicate and tender. The strength of a beast on the hunt mingling with the innate need to protect and love and guide those of its pack. The truth of every wolf being displayed before him. There are no monsters here. 

He sucked in a sharp breath, eyes falling shut as he felt the tongue removed from his rear. The grip of the wolf’s hands remained on his hips, sliding down to adjust his thighs as the brush of fur rubbed against them followed by the thick heat of something far more prominent. He felt no fear or apprehension in its presence, only surprise at the sheer size of the beast behind him. It ground up between his cheeks, sliding slick through the saliva the beast left behind before beginning to press inside him. He whined at the sudden stretching, feeling himself being spread open as the beast slowly eased its hips inside. Slow measured thrusts eased the drag out as his body relaxed around the tip and accommodated the stretch.

His chest dipped low to the earth, pulling from the ruddy wolf’s touch as he poised his ass up higher, rocking his hips back to meet the gentle thrusting of the beast as it pushed in deeper. His insides accepting and greeting the size as it grew larger at the base, swelling up between his cheeks. He didn’t notice the wolf in front of him moving around, his eyes closed as he felt the engorged heat working inside him. The chill of the earth and air fading into the heat of the excitement, his own cock perked and hard, drooling onto the grass. The warm wet tongue of the second wolf swallowed it up, curling and lapping at his shaft as the tawny wolf rutted up into him, pressing in further until the knot was grinding teasingly against him. 

He whined, fingers clawing at the earth as the pace picked up, becoming something more wild. The furry chest of the creature lunging over him. Claws digging into the earth as the werewolf mounted him properly and worked him into the ground with furious pumps and thrusts making his whole body tremble. The throbbing heat of the beast seemed to split him open as the swollen knot pushed in until it popped inside him, holding firm. The heat of the wolf pooling inside of his body. The dutiful beast crawled between his legs and worked him with warm wet lips and an eager curious tongue, taking him all the way to the base before pulled back, lapping up the seed that burst from his slit. 

He rocked his hips, feeling the weight of the two wolves sandwiching him between their warm bodies. Claws wrapping around his midsection and holding him firmly between them, warming his night chilled skin with their furry bodies. 

He twisted his head to greet the approaching steps. Something inside him snapped to fuzzy attention, working through the haze and fog that settled over his mind. Buzzing through his body like a hive that's been lit aflame. The fur of boots was a new jarring sight as he twisted as much as he dared with the beasts wrapped around him. The leather waist that swayed in gentle motion caught his attention next followed by the prominent skull adornment with a glorious set of antlers that stood proudly atop the Prince’s head. 

He felt a wave of heat rush over him, the gentle pull of the wolf at his back testing to free itself from his body. The ruddy wolf withdrew, crawling out from underneath his hips and bowing away to the side. Hircine gazed down at him through those silvery blue sockets, an eerie yet calming light that settled over him like the fog of these hunting grounds.

“You’ve bonded well Pup.” He spoke as if in congradulations, his tone even and calm. As if he were simply acknowledging a lesson well done, no need for additional excitement on the hunt. A level head and a level heart were necessary in catching one’s prey. The grace at which he moved could put even the stealthiest of saber cats to shame. The ripple of muscle flexing across his body, the toned figure that stood before him. The statues decorating his altars couldn’t amount to the glory and magnificence of the Prince himself. He was at a loss for words, staring in awestruck fashion, with a wolf bound at the hip to him. He posted his arms beneath his body, pushing his weight back up. The wolf behind him whined as he pressed back into him, seeming to insert the knot deeper inside in the process. He felt the bulging discomfort against his sensitive nerves, rubbing against all the right places and over stimulating him. He couldn’t stop the shuddering groan as he spurted his seed onto the ground in front of him, staining the grass in white. His inner muscles quivering around the wolf as it struggled pitifully to remain where it was, impatient and eager. 

An unspoken command from the Prince, bid at simply a gesture of that sightless skull and the wolf bowed to submission, settling back into the waiting game for its own body.

“You’ve proven yourself worthy of my mark.” He spoke warmly, the ethereal depth of his voice was remarkable. The low roll of it in his ears making his heart beat pick back up in pace. The gentle touch of fingers under his chin coaxed him up and up until he was kneeling with the wolf’s chest flush firmly against his back. Strong arms wrapped around his torso, holding him close. He grappled the furry forearms, feeling the beast’s hips roll up into him. The delicate grip on his jaw lifted to comb through his hair thoughtfully. 

“Do you accept it?” Hircine asked, turning his head ever so slightly as if inspecting him for any tell of fear or apprehension. 

He stared at the Prince with the same admiration he had when he was a youth, revereing in his grace and his guidance. The nod of his head held no apprehension, no fear or lies. It was freeing, a spiritual sort of sense that overwhelmed him, flowing through every limb and lapping at his mind with a greater euphoria than even his earlier orgasm could amount to. The piercing pain in his shoulder from the werewolf’s bite was secondary as he hissed through clenched teeth. His eyes squeezed shut as the Prince hushed him gently. The warm wet tongue rolling over the wound apologetically as the wolf backed out, finally freeing itself from the confines of his body. 

Without the additional support, he crumpled to the ground only to be caught with the strong grip of the Prince. “You are one with us now Pup.” he assured, pulling him up with the ease of a man to their child. Gathering his weakened limbs into his arms and hoisting him up into his embrace. He could have sworn he spotted a slight smile under that mask but then again, it could have been his imagination as the transformation took hold of his body, twisting him into the true form of a hunter. To follow the bidding of his one true master and pack leader. To Hircine’s inner hunting grounds they went, to join his rightful place in the pack.


End file.
